The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Practically all consumer electronic products in use today come with a remote control. In most cases, the remote control has many buttons, each dedicated to the control of one or more specific features of the consumer electronics product. As these products increase in complexity, so does the number of buttons required. At some point, the increased number of buttons renders the remote control mostly useless for a large number of users.